OUR LOVE STORY
by Babykins818
Summary: This is a gift for the birthday girl. I hope you will like this. Happy Birthday Sree. :) :) :) An OS by me after a long time.


_**After a long time, I'm updating something. I'm soo sorry, but I will update my all stories very soon.**_

 _ **Now, this is a gift for my little angel, my princess, "Sreya". Happy birthday Sree….wishing you all the success and happiness in life. I wish, you will touch the cloud of success. Have a blast. Have a prosperous year ahead. Love you infinitely. :* :* :* 3 3**_

 _ **I know this is not that much good. Wrote in a hurry. Nothing else came to my mind. Please bear with this. I wish, you will like this story.**_

 _ **Others too, read and let me know how this is.**_

 _ **OUR LOVE STORY**_

 _A boy and a girl were standing near a cliff. The boy was clicking the girl's pic in different angles. Suddenly some goons attacked them. Both started to fight back. While doing so, the girl's leg slipped and she fell from the cliff. He ran to hold her. But, by the time he reached there, she disappeared in the depth of cliff._

" _Purvi…!", he cried his lungs out._

.

.

.

.

.

.

One morning at bureau, one person was sitting at his desk engrossed in some thoughts. He came out of his trance by the loud voice of his friend.

"Haan…..what happened?", he asked.

"Ooo…. _ **Rajat**_ , how long am calling you. What are you thinking this much deeply…? Any problem….?" Kavin asked.

Rajat: "naa….nothing. You say, why were you calling me?"

Kv: "oh….haan, I forgot that. Today me and Dushu are planning to have dinner together. So thought to invite you and Sachin too. After all, you both are new here and we haven't gone out together yet."

Rajat: "oh…but anything special…?"

Kv: "no yaar, are you coming or not….?" -_- -_-

"Uffo…he will come yaar. Why are you becoming angry….?" Said Sachin while coming towards them.

Kv: "hmm…..thatz like a good boy. So at sharp 8… _ **Blue Moon Restaurant**_. Bring him with you for sure."

Saying this he went from there. Sachin kept his hand on shoulder.

Sachin: "Rajat please, for me you have to come." Rajat tried to protest. "I know, you don't have any interest to go out and enjoy. But yaar, is this a solution for your problem…? No naa…..then why?"

At last Rajat give up and agreed to go.

 _ **At night, at Blue Moon Restaurant**_

They four were sitting around at a corner table. Suddenly Kv got a call and he excused himself from there. After some minutes, he came back.

Kv: "guys, I have someone with me. If you don't mind can I call her here?"

Rajat: "of course, why not….?"

Dushu: "haan haan…..I know who is that. But what she is doing here…? Seems like you can't spend even sometime without her."

Kv glared him and Dushu made an innocent face. Kv called her and introduced her to everyone.

Kv: "guys, this is Nia, my fiancé. And Nia, this is Rajat and Sachin, my colleagues."

Rajat and Sachin were too shocked to see her.

"Purvi….!" Rajat uttered shockingly. But none other than Sachin heard this.

She sat with them and Kv ordered food. But Rajat was too restless. Sachin sat with a worried face. Dushu noticed this and asked him the matter.

Dushu: "Rajat…what happened to you….? And Sachin, you too are looking different."

Rajat: "nothing….I think I have to go now."

Kv: "but we haven't even had food. Whatz the problem yaar….?"

Rajat: "nothing is there. But I have to go now. Sachin, you come after having food, ok?"

Sachin tried to protest. But then he thought that, Rajat need sometime alone. So he just nodded his head in agreement. Rajat just sat in his car and drove fastly.

He reached home and started drinking alcohol. He was so drunk. He took a photograph and hugged it and went back to past….

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _ **6 months back in Delhi**_

" _Rajat please naa…..it's an amazing place," she pleaded to him._

" _No Purvi, we are going to that sea side this time. Thatz it." He declared._

 _She made a cute angry face and left from there. He sighed and followed her._

 _Today it was their engagement and he got one day off for tomorrow from his busy hectic schedule. As he was a CID officer, he was not able to provide her time much. Now he got a day away from dead bodies and cases. So they were planning for an outing. Purvi want to go to a cliff side which have beautiful scenery, a perfect place for couples. But Rajat denied the suggestion._

 _He saw her standing at terrace of their house. He hugged her from back. But she doesn't reacted to it._

 _Rajat: "angry…?" she didn't replied, so he continued. "Ok fine, we will go to wherever you say…hmm?" she smiled from inside. But keep being silent. "Arrey….at least now tell something."_

 _Then he saw her smiling. He made her turn to himself._

 _Rajat: "Purvi, you are so stubborn." He said smilingly._

 _Purvi: "haan….you were denying for it naa. Last day, Anu and her boy friend went there. She told that it's so romantic place." She stopped for a while and said with pout "Rajat, you are so unromantic."_

 _Rajat: "really…..? So you want me to be romantic." He said naughtily. Purvi smiled as she got his intention and hit him playfully._

 _He moved his face towards her. She blushed hard. Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss. They separated when they were out of breath and she rested her forehead on his with closed eyes._

 _They went to sleep after spending some quality time together._

 _Next morning they left to their destination without knowing that what destiny had kept for them._

 _They were enjoying their one day off. But they were attacked by some goons and in struggle, Purvi fall into the depths of cliff. Rajat tried hard to find her. But all his tries were vain. For a change, his best friend Sachin asked transfer for both Rajat and him and they were transferred to Mumbai CID…._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Rajat: (pov) I wish, if you wouldn't argue for going there…! Why Purvi….why? Why did you left me…..? I can't live without you…..

 _ **Here on the other side**_

Both Kavin and Dushyant were confused by strange behavior of Rajat. At same time, Sachin was worried for Rajat. So, he excused himself and went to Rajat in a taxi.

Sachin reached home and directly went to Rajat's room. As expected, he saw Rajat in fully drunk state, laying hugging her pic.

Seeing Sachin, he just hugged him and started crying.

"Sachu, my Purvi….she is alive Sachu…how can she marry someone else…she is mine naa Sachu….tell naa…." He

Sachin just rubbed his back. After sometime, he saw Rajat sleeping. He adjusted his heads on pillows. Switched off the lights and went to his room.

 _ **Next day morning**_

Sachin got up and prepared breakfast. He informed ACP that Rajat can't come today. He ate his breakfast and left after leaving a note for Rajat.

 _ **In bureau**_

Sachin was sitting at his desk.

Sachin: (pov) "I have to talk to Kavin and make sure that is it Purvi or not. She looks like Purvi, but who know that she just have her face. But, if it is Purvi, then why don't she came back to Rajat" he came out of his thoughts as Kavin snapped his fingers in front of him.

Kv: "what happened yaar….? Wait, is that matter of any girl….?" he asked teasingly.

Sachin: "no yaar, just tensed about Rajat. Leave it, you say, how you met your fiancé…? I wasn't able to talk to her much yesterday."

Kv: "it's fully arranged. My mom is a doctor. She met Nia in her hospital." He stopped for a while, and then continued thoughtfully. "We don't know anything about her. Even this name is given by mom. She was brought to hospital by some villagers. She was seriously injured. She lost her memory. Villagers were not able afford her treatment. So, my mom took her responsibility. We tried to find her identity. But the result was disappointing. Mom loves her innocent character very much. She too loves her. So when mom asked about marrying me, she agreed."

Sachin heaved a sigh knowing that it's Purvi. He determined to unite Rajvi.

"But yaar, even if it's an arranged proposal, I really love her. I think to tell about my feelings this week itself." Kavin added happily.

This made Sachin shock. He is in a dilemma now. Neither he can't see Rajat sad nor he can destroy Kavin's happiness.

Days passed like this. Sachin be friend with her and tried to make her remember her past. But all his tries become vain. Even Rajat tried to talk with her. But she used to avoid talking with him because of his strange behavior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One morning in bureau, Dushu, Sachin and Rajat were sitting in cafeteria. Just then Kavin came and exclaimed happily.

Kv: "yaar, am gonna tell Nia that I love her. I'm so happy yaar. I have a plan. Let me know howz it."

He told them about his plan. Rajat was looking him with teary eyes. After getting approval from Dushu about plan, he left the place.

"I'm going yaar. Have to make arrangements. Wish me luck." He said as he was hurrying out.

Whole day passed. Rajat was just sitting like a soul less body and everyone was surprised by this. Even he denied going home.

At evening, Dushu got a call. He sat with a thud hearing the news. Seeing him like this, everyone rushed to him and asked the matter. He said tearily,

"It was from hospital. Kv and Nia met with an accident, saying that he is injured badly."

Hearing the news everyone left to hospital. On reaching hospital, they were informed that Kavin is serious and it's hard to bring him back to life. Even then the doctors were trying their best. Nia too had injuries. They said that they can't say anything about her until she regains her consciousness.

Rajat was sitting reaction less. Sachin came and sat beside him holding his hands.

"Sachu, will I lose my Purvi again….? I can't see her in pain yaar. I want her back." Rajat said crying.

Sachin consoled him by rubbing his back. After sometime, doctor came out an asked for Kv's relatives.

Dr: "if anyone wants to meet him, they can meet. We are sorry, but these are his last minutes."

Everyone shattered hearing this. Dushu started crying loudly. But he consoled himself and controlled his tears and entered inside. He saw Kavin laying with so many bandages and so many machines attached to him.

"Dushu, I know I'm going to die." He said with difficulty.

"No, nothing will happen to you." Dushu tried to console him. His eyes were teary.

"I know yaar; I'm go…going to die. Ta….take c….care of mom and yourself. N...Nia….how is she…..? Sh…she is…is...ok naaa…!" Dushu just nodded his head "Pl…please take care o…of her. I love her. It's bett…er that I'm going without tel...ling her that."

Dushu started crying.

"Du...Dushu, are you go….ing to bid me by crying…? Smi...le yaar" he smiled a little with teary eyes. "Th...anks yaar….smile like this always….I"

His words remained incomplete. Machines beeped indicating his last breath. Dushu hugged him and cried loudly.

Next day, after the rituals of Kavin, everyone was standing outside O.T waiting and praying for her to regain consciousness. After a while, they were informed that she is back in consciousness. Everyone went inside. Rajat was first to enter inside. Dushu too entered. He doesn't know how he will console her when she came to know about Kv's death.

But he was surprised plus shocked seeing the scenario.

On seeing Rajat, she called him happily. Rajat ran to her and hugged her softly.

"Purvi, you are ok naa. You don't know how much worried I am…..!"

She recognized Sachin, but felt awkward seeing strangers around her. Sachin said that it is their colleagues, to which she just nodded. He understood that she forgot everything about those 6 months. Everyone were confused seeing them but haven't asked anything. She was shifted to room. After confirming about her health everyone except Rajat left the room.

Rajat sat beside her and kept his head on bed. He held her hand tightly. He was afraid to lose her again. They were silent. But yet it was equal to thousand words. Slowly both slip into sleep.

Here on the other side, Sachin told about Rajvi to everyone. They decided not to tell her about those 6 months ever. Sachin decided to go back Delhi with Rajvi by taking transfer.

 _ **After a month in Delhi**_

Today, it is their first night. Yes….Rajvi tied the knot today.

Purvi was sitting on be with her face covered. He came and sat beside her and removed the veil. Both looked each other. Their eyes were saying many things. They came closer. Their lips met with each other. They shared a long passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and kissed her ear lobes and removed the earrings, then kissed her neck while removing her neck piece. One by one he removed all her ornaments. Their clothes landed on floor. Finally they became one. They completed each other.

Far away from sky, through a window pane, a bright star was smiling at them. It became a symbol of that untold incomplete story of Kavin.

 _ **I know the story was so long and boring too. :D :P :P**_

 _ **Please let me know your opinion. Hope my princess liked this.**_

 _ **Shanu**_


End file.
